halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcturus Wolf
Canis Lupus Verso, also known as the Arcturus Wolf, is an introduced inhabitant of the world Arcturus and a miracle of evolution. Arcturus Wolves are descended from common dogs abandoned on the colony in the 2300s and have since 'devolved', though that term is not entirely accurate. Over time the common dogs interbred with several introduced wolves and survived on the harsh world and features akin to Earth Wolves began to reemerge and gradually, a creature akin to the Wolf evolved. These 'Arcturus Wolves' are now an apex predator, living as a pack animal that hunt the wild Grand Horns, large, well defended and aggressive bovine like creatures. Arcturus Wolves are comparable in size, power and fearsomeness to Tigers. The wolves are a literal miracle of Heterosis or 'Hybrid Vigor'. The combination of Wolves and a variety of domestic breeds greatly increased its senses and abilities over that of both wolves and dogs, and the harsh world of Arcturus forced only the largest to survive, with the Wolves growing larger with each successive generation. In a few generations, the wolves became huge creatures, the size required to hunt on its new home. Genetic Traits Physically, they look almost identical to common Gray Wolves. Along with that, they possess tremendous senses of smell, eyesight and taste. They are usually about 1.8 meters to three meters long and can weigh between upwards of 200 kilograms. Thier pelage consists of bristle like guard hairs to repel dirt and under coat than is water resistant and insular, giving them an overall protection from the elements and can come in a wide variety of coats, including gray, black, tan, black and tan, white, red, black and white and roan. They also have a wide variety of eye colours including golden, brown, blue and gray. Domestication Despite being of a fearsome size and due to its domestic heritage, the Arcturus Wolf is easily domesticated and responds well to domestication, training and families, though its popularity as a family dog is rare. Its pack mentality means it enjoys the company of even domestic dogs and other humans and is relatively tame and intelligent. In the wild Arcturus Wolves have spread across the whole western continet of Arcturus, from pole to pole, acting as or usupring the existing apex predator. Despite their incredibly effective means of hunting, Arcturus Wolves have, as of yet, not caused the extinction or endangerment of any existing species. UNSC Service Arcturus Wolves have steadily replaced existing dog species in K-9 units, such as Alsatians. Arcturus Wolves are used in a multitude of roles including drug and explosive detection, guarding, tracking and even attack, with the Arcturus Wolf being capable, in a pack, of even tearing apart a full grown Brute. Complete with body armour with a self projecting energy shield, they can get close to the enemy with ease. Due to the domestic dog's volatile reaction to Necros spy units, the Arcturus Wolf is used to guard all manner of facilities, though actions in more public areas requires a dog with more subtlty, which is why K-9 Units still field a large amount of German Shepard Dogs. Notable Arcturus Wolves *Red *Dammit